Runaway To Paris
by Yours truly6
Summary: When Kim's parents decide to move to Paris after a new a new place change, Jack goes after her and attempts to work at a local cruddy dojo and works up the white belts to black belts to earn money to buy an apartment near Kim. Will this beautiful change bring Kim and Jack together or will they face that they can't be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is My First Fanfiction. Review if you like this. If you insult me or my story. I will post your "Comments" on my chapters and then erase the actual review. So enjoy! P.S. This has a bit of A Good Luck Charlie Zing to it. It's like when Pj went to NYC to follow. **

**Me: Hey Kim, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Kim: What if I don't want to?**

**Me: Then I'll tell Jack, "Your little Secret"**

**Kim: Yours truly6 does not own kickin it and any of us except her own oc's.**

**Me: Thank you. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter One: The move.

Kim's pov

I was in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo practicing some moves with Jack when suddenly, my phone started ringing. I saw it was dad so I excitedly picked it up.

(**Bold/ Dad,**_ Italics, Kim)_

_Hey dad!_

**Hey Kimmy Bear! Look, I have something to tell you when you get home. Okay sweetheart?**

_What is it dad? What's wrong?_

**I have to go. I'll tell you when you get home. I love you! Bye**

_Bye._

**_~End~_**

Jack's pov

I saw Kim's smile falter and fade. I really hated seeing Kim this way. It's just really sad. I have a secret. I really like Kim and seeing her this way is like Jerry if he can't dance, Eddie if he can't eat, Milton without his intelligence and Rudy without his childish side! Anyways, when I looked at Kim, her face was so pale.

Jack: Kim, are you okay?

Kim: Yeah it's just when my dad says he want's to tell me something, it's usually bad news. Anyways, I have to go. Bye guys.

Kim's house

Kim: Hey dad! What did you want to tell me?

Kim's dad: Sweetie, you know how your mom's a fashion magazine writer and I'm a tour guide right?

Kim: Where's this going?

Kim's dad: We're moving to Paris.

Kim: WHAT!?

Kim's dad: I'm sorry Kimmy Bear. I really am. I know you really like Seaford and you have alot of friends here but we already accepted the deal.

Kim: How am I suppose to tell the guys that I'm moving to Paris?

Kim's dad: Maybe you can break it to them over a movie and lunch. That's what I did when I broke you mom's printer.

Kim: I guess. I'm going to bed. Night!

Kim's dad: Night sweetheart!

The next morning

Kim's pov

When I got to the dojo, I suggested to everyone we head to the beach, get some food and go see the "Zompyre" movie. All of it was really fun. But then came the hardest part. Telling them.

Kim: I have to tell you guys something. I don't know how else to say it.

Jack: What is it Kim?

Kim: I'm moving

* * *

**So Kim's moving and she just told the guys. Don't worry. This isn't the end. This is only the beginning! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Stay tuned for the second Chapter. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I just got my first review from obsessed-wit-kickin'-it last night. It's nice to know that some people really like my ideas. Anyways, onto the disclaimer!**

**Me: Hey Jerry!**

**(Jerry dancing to loud music.)**

**Me: Hey JERRY!**

**(Still dancing)**

**Me: HEY JERRY!**

**Jerry: Oh hey mamacita!**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Jerry: The dis-what?**

**Me: Oh never mind you clumsy, clueless boy!**

**I don't own Kickin it or any of the charactars on it except my**

**own oc's.**

**BTW, I got a special surprise at the end of this chapter! Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jack in Paris**

**Kim's pov**

Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Jack: WHAT!?

Kim: I'm sorry guys but my parents got a job transfer to Paris.

Jack: But Kim, what will we do without you?

Kim: You'll be fine. You did just fine at the first tournament. I'll really miss you guys!

Jack: But Kimmy-Bear...

It really killed me to see Jack this way. He was taking it worse then everyone else. I really love him and the rest of guys. So all I did was have a tear slip out and laugh. I didn't know what to do. I mean that everything amazing happened to me because of the guys. I went to China because of them, I went to England because of them and mainly, they're my best friends.

Rudy: Where are you going?

Kim: Tommorrow.

Jack: Well then, we'll have one more amazing day at the dojo.

Kim: Maybe later. I have to go pack my stuff.

Eddie, later Kim.

Kim: Bye! (leaves)

Jack's pov

Jerry: I can't believe Kim's going.

Milton: Her parents got a job transfer.

Rudy: Milton's right.

Eddie: So what do we do now?

Jack: I think we should throw her a goodbye party.

Rudy: Normally, I wouldn't have a party thrown in the dojo but Kim's leaving so I guess I'll allow it this once.

I was a mix of happiness and saddness. Happy because I'll be able to tell Kim how I feel and get to see her one more time but sad because it'll be the last time I get to see her before she goes to Paris.

Jack: We can call everyone! Mika, Grace, Julie, Kelsey and so on. We should also get her something to remind her of us.

Rudy: Yeah!

Wasabi!

At the dojo ( Party time)

Kim's pov

Kim: Hello? Guys?

Everyone: SURPRISE.

It was amazing! All of my friends were here.

Kim: What's going on?

Grace: The "Wasabi Warriors" called us and said you were leaving to Paris. Ou La La! All of the cute outfits and even cuter guys!

Kim: GGRRAACCEE!

Jerry: Are we gonna sit here and talk or we gonna Party?

Everyone: Party!

We all started dancing. It was alot of fun until Jack told me to come outside!

Jack: I have something to tell you.

Kim: What is it Jack?

Jack: I love you Kim.

Kim: You do?

Jack: Yeah I do. I've loved you ever since I've met you.

Then the most amazing thing happen, he kissed me. I kissed back and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same with my waist.

Jack & Kim: Wow.

Jack: Come on. Let's go back inside.

Grace: Okay! Time for presents!

I got a lot of good stuff

From Grace, I got my cheerleading uniform, a picture of all of the cheerleaders and a blue dress with a white ribbon and matching white flats.

From Kelsey, I got a prada bag.

From Julie, I got a tape of our Romeo and Juliet fight scene.

From Mika, I got a bracelet and a picture of me hugging tootsie with Mika.

From Rudy, Eddie, Milton and Jerry, I got a green Apple* laptop the said Wasabi in silver letters on the top.

And finally, from Jack, I got a Golden heart shaped locket that had "I love you KimmyBear" engraved in the front. When I opened it , there was a picture of Me and Jack on oneside and a picture of me and the Wasabi Warriors on the otherside.

Kim: Thank you Jack. All of you. You made my last night here wonderful. I'll miss all of you.

Everyone: Group hug! (Everyone hugs)

~A month later~

Jack's pov

It's been a month since Kim left and I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna leave to find her. In the middle of the night, I snuck out and left a note to my parents telling them where I'll be. Goodbye.

Kim's pov

It's been a month since I left with my parents to Paris. Right now I'm sitting here watching "Jimmy Two Shoes) **(That's my favourite show).** I was watching the episode where Jimmy loses his sneakers to Lucy. In the middle of the episode, the doorbell rang.

Kim: I'll get it!

When I opened the door, I saw someone I thought I would never see again.

Kim: Jack?

* * *

**So Jack followed Kim to Paris. BTW, Remember when I said I have a special surprise, Well I do. I have two questions**

**1) What's the episode name when Pj leaves for NYC**

**2) Who's the girl's name that PJ follows**

**Whoever can answer all three of these correctly get's their own oc when we get to chapter three. It'll be the main character in the Glowing Samurai dojo.**

**Describe your character with your answers.**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Belt: White to 1st degree black belt**

**Because it's like Jack, it will have a brave and upstanding personality.**

**Favourite Sport: Karate (And something else if you want)**

**So get those answers in!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey** Guys! If any of you read my 2nd chapter, I posted a contest and I am happy to say we have a winner!**

**Congrats MercyandLove AND DARE2BECRAZY! **

**You both answered Correctly and I am happy to say you both get your own oc's.**

**Now I will do the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Kickin it or their Characters and I also do not own MercyandLove or DARE2BECRAZY's oc's.**

**I only own my own oc's.**

**Now on with the story.**

Chapter 3

The Deal

Kim's pov

Kim: Jack, it that you?

Jack: It's really me KimmyBear.

Kim: What are you doing here?

Jack: I came to Paris because I couldn't stay away from you.

Kim: That's so sweet Jack.

Jack: I got an apartment a few blocks away from you so now all I have to do is pay my rent.

Kim: How are you going to do that?

Jack: I'm going to go down to the Glowing Samurai Dojo today and see if I can get a job there.

Kim: I really appreciate what you did for me Jack.

Jack: Your welcome. Anyways I gotta go. I'll see you in an hour?

Kim: You sure will.

Jack: Bye! (Leaves)

I close my door and lean on it. I do a high pitch squeal and bury my face into a pillow. I just can't believe Jack is here!

Hmm, maybe I should go put on that outfit Grace gave me and the matching gold bracelet Mika gave my. I glanced down at my locket. It was the most amazing present I was ever given.

I should go get ready.

Rudy's pov

I wonder where Jack is. I haven't seen Jack in two days. He hasn't been the same since Kim left. None of us have. We've been winning still but were barely working as a team anymore.

Jack's mom: Rudy!

Rudy: Mallorie, what's wrong

Mallorie: Jack left for Paris!

Eddie: What!?

Mallorie: He went after Kim.

Milton: He What!?

Jerry: Yo, don't worry. He's in Texas.

Milton: Paris, France YOU IDIOT!

Rudy: So what do we do?

Mallorie: We're gonna take our Jet and go find him!

Rudy: You have a jet?

Mallorie: My father trained the wierd Bobby guy.

Rudy: First, It's Bobby Wasabi. Second, how are we gonna find him?

Mallorie: I installed a microchip in him so I know his every step. **(Does anyone know where the microchip in the head or ear is from, if you don't, it's from** **Icarly) **

Rudy: Then let's go!

Jerry: Yay! Field trip to Texas!

Everyone excluding Jerry: SHUT UP JERRY! IT'S PARIS, FRANCE YOU IDIOT!

Jerry: Well what ever dude. Let's go.

(Mika, Grace, Julie and Kelsey walk in)

Grace: What's going on?

Eddie: Jack left to go after Kim.

Mika, Julie, Grace and Kelsey: AWW!

Rudy: Well looks like you girls wanna come.

Grace: Of course. All the cute Guys and outfits.

Everyone excluding Grace: NOT THE TIME!

Grace: JEEZ!

At the airport

Milton's pov

Mallorie: Our Private Jet is this way.

I still can't believe we're going to Paris. That such a sweet thing Jack did. I would totally do that for my little Julie Jules Bunny. I wouldn't live without Julie. I guess it's they same thing with Jack and Kim. As soon as we got on the Jet, the monitar came on.

Captain: Folks, due to some heavy weather coming our way, we will advise that you can't leave the plane and we cannot fly until the weather changes.

Everyone: OH COME ON!

I glanced over at Jack's mom. She looked like she was about to cry. I understand. When Jack was 5, his dad died in a car crash. And now, all she wants his her son back. Well, since we coundn't fly, I pulled out a college textbook and started studying. What!? Just because I'm 16, doesn't mean I can't start studying for Yale.

Jack's pov

Jack: Hello? Helloooo.

Suddenly I was greeted by a man in his forties. He had dark blond hair. _Jus_t _like Rudy _I thought.

Dylan: I'm sensei Dylan. Who are you?

Jack: I'm Jack and I was wondering If I could get a job here.

Dylan: Sorry but I'm about to close up.

Jack:Why?

Dylan: Because I have 3 white belts, a brown belt and a first degree black belt.

Jack: What If I help you work up the three white belts?

Dylan: What do you know about Karate?

Jack: I'm the grandson of the man that trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies.

Dylan: That's great! But first things first. You have to meet my students.

Jack: Sure

Dylan: AUSTIN, THEO, WENDALL, JENNA, KATIE! GET OUT HERE!

I came face to face with 5 students.

Dylan: This is Austin.

I saw a brown haired kid with green eyes who had a very smug smirk on his face.

Dylan: He's 16 and a white belt. Next is Theo.

I saw a teen with very light blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He looked very shy.

Dylan: He's 14 and also a white belt. Next is Wendall.

I saw a kid with black as night hair and thick red glasses. You could tell he was Milton of the group.

Dylan: He's 15 and also a white belt. Next is Jenna.

I met a girl with medium to dark brown hair and blue eyes. She looked brave and courageous.

Dylan: She's our only black belt right now. She's 16. And finally, Katie.

I looked at a girl with brown auburn hair and sea coloured eyes. The same with the Jenna girl.

Dylan: She's a brown belt and 16 too. Soooo,

what do you say? If you train them for their next tournament and we win, you get the two thousand bucks and I get the attention. Do we have a deal?

He raised his hand out.

I smirked. This is the only way to be with Kim.

Jack: We have a deal.

I shook his hand.

**So far, Kim found out Jack's in Paris, The Wasabi Warriors and Jack's mom are going to Paris to get Jack back and now Jack's going to train the Glowing Samurai to be well Samurai. Congratz to MercyandLove and DARE2BECRAZY 4 getting the questions right. And don't worry there's going to be more scenes involving Jenna and Katie. So until next time, LIVE LONG IN PROSPER! :)**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! I writing this, wondering if you want any of the OC's to have a relationship. I was thinking Thia Theo/Kira/OC**

**PM or Review if you want a OC X OC Relationship.**

**Here's pairings I was thinking about.**

**Thia- (Theo-Kira)**

**Wanika- (Wendall-Danika)**

**Kira and Danika are both of my OC'S.**

**Kira is a 15 year old girl. She has light brown hair and deep brown puppy dog eyes. She's very shy and smart. She's very pet friendly and can tame any animal.**

** Danika is a nerdy girl that is able to finish any math problem in 10 seconds. She is very sweet and kind but is sometimes afraid to state of her ideas to Wendall.**

**I'll make Thia and Wanika happen in the tournament chapter.**

**I'm not going to update tonight mainly because I've update 2 or 3 times today so Enjoy!**

** REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm not dead. I've just been really busy and lazy. Yesterday I had to go to an Earnscliffe Audition. It's four hours long and I've spent all day pre- OW! HURT MY WRIST! HURT MY WRIST! Now I'm using my left hand so forgive me if any words are wrong.**

**I don't own Kickin it or anyone else's OC's I use in my story.**

**BTW, anyone that entered my contest late, will get their oc at the end of my story**

* * *

Finding Jack

Jack's pov

Austin, Wendall and Theo weren't doing any better. I looked at Jenna and Katie. They were really good but everyone else wasn't.

Dylan: Enough!

Jenna: But Dylan-

Dylan: No buts Jenna. I'm sorry but I'm closing the dojo down. (Leaves)

Wendall: So what do we do now?

Jenna: I might have one suggestion.

Jack: What is it?

Katie: She has a cousin named Blairy **(AN- My nickname from my old school) **or Blair for short. She also goes by her nickname Ginger.

Jenna: She was one of the students from the Red-eyed Serpents. I could call her up if want.

Austin: Is she hot?

_(Jenna punches Austin in the arm)_

Jenna: Say that again and I'll make sure you'll never make a child. I'll call her. _(Gets her phone)_

Jenna: Hey cuz. Listen, I need a favor. I need you to train our dojo for an upcoming tournament. Uh huh. Thanks.

Jenna: She'll do it.

Grace's Pov

We're finally here. The storm passed a while ago. I sighed. I secretly liked Jerry since we had to do that baby project. He likes Mika though. If we stay in Paris long enough, maybe I'll find a cute guy.

Pilot: We arrived at our destination. Please unbuckle you seatbelts and GET OUT!

Mallorie: John get's a little annoyed after a long trip.

Rudy: Okay. Where do you think Jack would be.

Mallorie: Well... He does spend alot of time at the dojo.

Eddie: So all we have to do is find a dojo like us.

Milton: But there's over-

Jerry: I GOT IT! The Glowing Samurai dojo. It's on sont wheat rue.

Milton: It's in french. You also said it wrong. Soixante Huit Rue. Sixty Eight Road. **(Don't know If that's a real road. If it is, I don't own it.)**

Eddie: Then let's go!

Kim's pov

I was waiting for Jack. We were going out for lunch. I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door which revealed Jack.

Kim: So where are we going?

Jack: It's a place called Sophie's. **(Don't own it if exists)**

Kim: Let's go!

At Sophie's

Jack's Pov

We were at Sophie's. When I ordered an apple, sandwhich and a Milkshake, I recieved a necklace. Apparently it's jewelery week. Every meal comes with a piece of jewelery. I looked at the necklace. It was a ring with a chain attached to it. The Necklace had a pink heart in the middle with three diamonds on each side forming triangles. I decide to give it to Kim.

Jack: This is for you.

Kim: It's beautiful. I love it.

As we were about to kiss we heard this.

?: Jack?

* * *

**I love doing cliffhangers. Anyways, I'm busy so I might not update it for awhile. I hoped you liked this chapter. So**

**Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review. Oh and yeah,**

**Review! :)**


	6. A Note

_**Hey Guys! I have some unfortunate news. I regretfully say all of my stories are on hiatus. Please don't get mad at me. I'm going through some really hard stuff right now so I hope you respect that.**_

_**Before I go, I want to tell you something about bullying.**_

_**The girl you called weird? She has a disorder.**_

_**The boy you called stupid? He fails all of his tests because he's dyslexic.**_

_**The "Supposed slut" you whispered about in the hall? She's a twelve year old genius in high school. The only way she can make money for her family is be a hooker.**_

_**Your sister who you called a cry baby? Her best friend just died in a car accident**_

_**Your drunken dad who you called weak? He just lost his job to a rookie and his brother to cancer.**_

_**The girl you said to go die? She's already ashamed of herself because 15 people already told her the exact same thing.**_

_**There are all types of bullying. The reason I'm standing up is because people are cyber bullying on FF and bullying off the internet too.**_

_**Bullying is awful. If you care, copy and post this on someone else's story.**_

_**I experienced bullying. My friends hate me because I called two out for being bad friends.**_

_**I have 0 friends at school but I don't care.**_

_**Write this last thing if you care at all about this message.**_

_**#STOP WHAT BULLIES DROP! REDUCE BULLYING EVERYWHERE!**_


End file.
